Lo sabes ¿Cierto, Gokudera?
by Once L
Summary: Yamamoto lo miraba mucho, y Gokudera se daba cuenta de eso. Acción, que sacaba de quicio a la Tormenta. - Shonen Ai. 8059.


**Título:** Lo sabes. ¿Cierto, Gokudera?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Amistad, Romance.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Shonen Ai. 8059.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Yamamoto lo miraba mucho, y Gokudera se daba cuenta de eso. Acción, que sacaba de quicio a la Tormenta.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de Amano Akira.

**02/08/11.**

Gokudera es consciente, lo sabe, lo nota, lo siente.

Desde que han vuelto del Futuro al haber detenido a Byakuran, sus vidas han regresado a "la normalidad".

O algo así…

Aunque hay cierto elemento que no se le escapa, y tampoco entiende. Y es que desde entonces, ha notado que Yamamoto lo mira constantemente como si quisiera decirle o preguntarle algo, pero al final no lo hace.

Y aunque se lo ha dicho en un par de veces:

_"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?"._

_"¿Eh? No, no es eso"._

_"¿Entonces, qué es? ¿Por qué diablos me miras tanto?"_

_"¿Lo hacía? Haha"._

_"¡Idiota!"._

Al final, Yamamoto no le dice nada y únicamente se ríe. Consiguiendo que su enojo aumente pues no es imbécil, sabe que algo pasa y obtiene una especie de confirmación cuando el idiota del béisbol vuelve a mirarlo en silencio minutos después como antes de que le preguntara.

Aquello es desesperante, muy molesto, aunque el de ojos verdes no lo sabe.

Ignora que, constantemente, Yamamoto se pregunta si él lo sabe. Si está al tanto de los sentimientos que desde hace tiempo tiene por él. Porque así es. En algún momento del camino empezó a ver a ver al Guardián de la Tormenta como algo más que un"amigo", siendo en realidad mucho antes de ir al Futuro.

Fue inevitable, debe de admitir. Un día y de la nada, comenzó a interesarse y verlo con otros ojos. A tratar de estar más cerca de él y atraer su atención como Tsuna la tenía. Ser tan importante como el castaño lo era para él... aunque Gokudera lo considerara una molestia o pensara incluso que estaba interesado en convertirse en su Mano Derecha.

Ahora, y después de todo lo que habían vivido como Guardianes Vongola, es claro que su relación se ha vuelto más cercana, más sincera, pero él no quiere ser su amigo, quiere ser algo más. Alguien más especial para él.

Claro que a Hayato, su actitud, su forma de actuar no le gusta, lo fastidia. No le gusta que el de cabellos negros lo esté mirando sin ningún motivo, así que cuando llega a su límite y ya no puede soportarlo más, lo encara.

Por supuesto que en otro lugar donde su Décimo ni nadie más se entere de eso, no quiere preocuparlo o causarle ninguna molestia.

Yamamoto mentiría si no dijera que su petición _"¡Quiero hablar contigo, ahora!"_ lo emociona y lo hace inmensamente feliz. Las esperanzas son lo último que muere, ¿no?

Así que van a la azotea de la escuela, donde no hay nadie más en ese momento.

Perfecto.

- ¿De qué querías hablar, Gokudera? –su sonrisa se amplía por momentos.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! –le reclama éste, tomándolo de la playera blanca del uniforme. Está molesto, eso es claro.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿Eh? –actitud y palabras que lo sorprenden, haciendo desaparecer gradualmente su sonrisa.- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué diablos continúas mirándome? ¡Es molesto!

La expresión de Yamamoto se vuelve sería al ver que una vez más, no están ahí para dar un paso más en su relación como amigos, o confesarse ninguno de los dos. Debió de suponerlo...

- No sé…

- ¡No! –le interrumpe, presionando con un poco más de fuerza al deshacer el espacio personal que los separaba.- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! ¡No me subestimes, Yamamoto! ¡Sé lo que te digo!

Takeshi lo mira fijamente al escuchar sus palabras, su demanda. Al ser consciente de que algo más pasa. Tan típico de Gokudera, él siempre tan inteligente y atento a ciertas cuestiones. Nada se le escapa.

- ¡Contéstame, dime por qué me miras tanto!

- En verdad… ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –su voz y expresión se vuelven serias.

- Te lo estoy preguntando, ¿cierto?

Yamamoto se libera sin mucho esfuerzo de su agarre, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Vuelve a mirarlo fijamente.

Se lo va a decir. Si quiere saberlo, entonces se lo dirá.

- Te miro porque… -hace una pausa y lo aborda desde otro ángulo.- Lo sabes. ¿Cierto, Gokudera?

Su mirada parece querer transmitirle el resto del mensaje, pero es algo que el de ojos verdes no llega a terminar de inferir.

- ... ¿El qué? –pregunta el Italiano, después de largos segundos de silencio de su parte.

¿Cómo es...? ¿Cómo es posible que le diga eso? ¿Qué no tenga siquiera una vaga idea de lo que puede ser? ¿Qué acaso sus sentimientos por él no son claros, _visibles_?

¿No lo son después de todo lo que han vivido en los últimos meses, después de todas las batallas que han tenido que afrontar en el presente o en el futuro? ¿Después de volverse tan amigos?

Su respuesta, no sólo lo sorprende sino que también lo hiere, o eso es lo que se aprecia al mirar hacia el suelo al pensar en ello.

Pero Gokudera, no obtiene ninguna contestación de su parte y eso es lo que quiere. Por eso es que insiste.

- ¿Yamamoto? -le habla, para atraer su atención.

Éste alza su vista, y vuelve a verlo a los ojos. Tiene que decírselo para que lo entienda, para que lo sepa de una vez. Ya es hora, ¿cierto? Si no es ahora, ¿entonces cuándo? ¿Dentro de diez o quince años? No quiere eso.

Así que se arma de valor, y continúa con sus palabras.

- Sabes que tú me... gustas, ¿cierto? -una pequeña sonrisa se instaura en sus labios.- ¿Lo sabes, verdad, Gokudera?

_"¿Hah?"._

La Tormenta se queda en silencio luego de aquel efímero pensamiento, afilando su mirada y frunciendo el ceño como acto reflejo, totalmente sorprendido con lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Qué le ha dicho? ¿Acaso es una broma?

Su expresión y la falta de su sonrisa le dicen que no es así. ¿Habla en serio, entonces? ¿De verdad?

Yamamoto lo sigue mirando fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Gokudera no sabe ni qué decir. Ni siquiera cree lo que ha escuchado, debe de estar mal. De ser mentira o estar jugando. ¡Sí, debe de ser eso!

- ¿Es que acaso te has golpeado la cabeza, idiota del béisbol? ¿Estás… estás delirando, lo sabes?

- Estoy hablando en serio, Gokudera. –puntualiza serio, dejándole las cosas muy claras.- Tú querías saber por qué te miro tanto, y yo te lo estoy diciendo. Es porque me gustas. ¿Lo entiendes, ahora?

No, no lo entiende. Y su expresión confusa, sorprendida y extrañada lo confirma. Jamás se esperó eso, y mucho menos de Yamamoto.

¿Qué no eran amigos? ¡Dios, que le costó mucho aceptarlo como miembro de la Familia Vongola, Guardián de la Lluvia y hasta hace poco como un verdadero amigo! ¿Y ahora viene a decirle _esto_, que le gusta? ¡No, eso no puede ser!

Quizá debido a la suerte, el timbre que da por finalizado la hora del almuerzo suena. La Tormenta como puede, reacciona.

- ¿Ah? ¡Escuchas eso, es el timbre, tengo que regresar con el Décimo!

- Gokudera.

Pero antes de que se dé la vuelta y pueda marcharse, Yamamoto lo retiene del antebrazo. El aludido se queda congelado en su sitio.

- … Tú quería saberlo.

Éste oculta su mirada tras sus cabellos grises, tratando de ocultar o controlar como mínimo, la ansiedad que siente por todo su cuerpo. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas al sentirlo tan cerca. ¿Por qué ahora está reaccionando así?

- L-Lo sé.

Es la respuesta que da, esperando que éste lo suelte.

- Te quiero. –le confiesa.- Me gustas mucho, en verdad, Gokudera.

- ¿Eh?

¿Cómo es posible que Yamamoto pueda decir ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas tan fácilmente, no lo entiende?

Mucho menos, cuándo es que permitió que el espadachín lo abrace por la espalda. Se siente tan extraño… tan cálido y confortable que se le dificulta pensar en algo coherente.

- Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo, por favor. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, Gokudera. Confía en mí.

Que le susurre en su oído no ayuda en absoluto.

- ¿Es que… te has vuelto loco o qué? –poco a poco va recuperando su porte desafiante, arrogante, regresando a ser él mismo.

- Sólo por ti.

- ¡Cállate!

Así lo hace, pero sólo por varios segundos. Gokudera se aleja de sus brazos y se da la vuelta para verlo fijamente. El idiota le pone una mirada de cachorro abandonado que lo pone en un dilema.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- ¡Lo pensaré! ¿De acuerdo?

Pero no puede pensar nada cuando Takeshi lo toma de la mano y lo atrae hacia sí, sin más lo besa, haciendo que su tenue sonrojo vuelva a sus mejillas.

- ¡M-Maldito! –se separa, frunciendo el ceño molesto.- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Es que no me escuchaste o qué? ¡Dije que lo pensaría, no que sí!

- Te quiero, Gokudera.

Dice Yamamoto, con una enorme sonrisa que deja sin palabras ni quejas al de ojos verdes. Tiene que darse la vuelta para no verlo y sentirse avergonzado, nervioso y confuso.

- Eres... ¡Eres un idiota!

- Sí. –acepta, sin menguar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

Quizá... sí tenga una oportunidad con Gokudera. Y a éste, quizá ya no le importe tanto qué Yamamoto lo mire o por qué lo hace. O… sólo un poco.

- ¡Qué me dejes en paz, maldición!

Se retracta de lo que ha dicho desde el primer instante en que el idiota del beisbol lo abraza y no lo quiere soltar. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

Es simple. Él es tan feliz en esos momentos, que por eso mismo no lo va a dejar ni ahora ni nunca, quiere mucho a Gokudera y ha soñado desde hace tiempo con esto que no pide ni quiere más.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando, Yamamoto? -no, no lo hace.- ¡Yamamoto!

- Sí. –es todo lo que dice, sin soltarlo ni dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, porque lo ama…

… y mucho. Es su razón de existir y ser inmensamente feliz.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Un aporte más para el 8059, y mi reto en la Comunidad de <em>10 Pairings <em>(LJ), emparejando esta vez a Gokudera con Yamamoto :D

Junto con el Gokudera/Tsuna, esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas desde que empecé a ver Katekyo; son amor, juntos, he de admitir :P

Se me hace rato que últimamente no haya ni más actualizaciones de ellos ni más fic's nuevos. Extraño leer de esta pareja T.T

Bueno, sin más por ahora... gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. No abandonemos el 8059, ¿sí? Nos vemos ;)


End file.
